


Light Recon Day

by TheonnaQueen



Series: Pilots & Spies [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonnaQueen/pseuds/TheonnaQueen
Summary: The Rebellion needs every advantage they can get and Alys’s specialty is destruction.
Relationships: Alys Esme/Jayms Rook
Series: Pilots & Spies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175513





	Light Recon Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatis Personae:  
> Alys Esme, Human female, Rebellion Spy  
> Jayms Rook, Human male, Rebellion y-wing pilot

Sestooine, 4 ABY

Alys kept the macrobinoculars glued to her eyes, ignoring the hard branch digging into her backside. She tracked the stormtroopers’ progress as they crossed the garrison. Their patrols, as most things with the Empire, were perfectly timed. She counted again, to make sure. It would be tight, just 27 seconds between patrols, but the forest would offer some protection. She could do this, she had done it before with less time. It would be worth it to cause some chaos and delay the garrison on Sestooine from aiding when the Rebels hit the stronghold on Mantooine in 48 hours. 

Adjusting the macrobinoculars, she swept her gaze over the fortress wall, looking for weak spots. Marking several, she waited until the next patrol passed before swinging down from the tree. Timing it to exactly 54 seconds, she was at the first spot on the wall. Now was the tricky part, silently filling the crack with the explosive putty. 

She carefully made her way along the wall pressing explosives into it. She froze, holding her breath, when an officer barked orders to stormtroopers taking an unregulated break directly on the other side of the wall. Her eyes stole to her chono, extraction was in ten minutes and it would take nearly that long to make it to the rendezvous point. Finally, the group moved on and she counted 27 seconds before continuing her work. 

Placing the final explosive, she waited again for another patrol to pass before making a run for the safety of the forest, the need for stealth over. Waiting until she was almost out of range, she pressed the button and felt the whomp of explosions. She kept running, ignoring the sounds of the forest catching fire behind her; there was no way she was going to miss her ride off world.

Breaking into the clearing, she smiled at the sight of the y-wing waiting with its canopy open. She scrambled up the ladder, tossing her pack at Jayms who let out a grunt. 

“Why are there three kilos of explosives?” He asked, storing the bag under the seat. “I thought it was supposed to be a light recon day.” 

With a practiced ease, she fit herself onto his lap. “I started with six kilos,” she said matter-of-factly.

He reached around her and closed the canopy. Keeping her bracketed against his chest, not that there was space to do anything else, he got the ship airborne. Jayms let out a low whistle as they cleared the trees and the extent of her handiwork became clear. The entire western wall of the garrison was in ruins and the fire was spreading through the forest. 

“Doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Alys said, tipping her head back against his shoulder as they broke atmosphere and headed towards the Rebel Starcruiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a Happy AU of the sequel trilogy with of the original trilogy and Star Wars legends included.
> 
> Since this is AU, here are some minor changes, mostly to the Sequel Trilogy events, using information from Before the Awakening by Greg Rucka. Instead of Lieutenant Muran dying when his starfighter is caught in the Yissiria Zyde's hyperspace wave he is only injured. This still results in Rapier Squad (with Muran) leaving the Republic to join the Resistance.
> 
> Events of The Last Jedi are also altered. The Resistance manages to evacuate D'Qar without losing the bombers and most of the starfleet. They are caught by the First Order over Crait. The bridge is still attacked but not as bad. This means Leia and Ackbar are badly injured but live and Holdo is put in temporary command. Poe still tries to mutiny and they do get into the escape pods but instead of using the Holdo Maneuver on the Supremacy, she rams the ship to disable it and give time for The Echo of Hope (the starcruiser mentioned in Before the Awakening) to reenforce them. Everyone lives and manages to escape Crait.
> 
> Events of The Rise of Skywalker are only altered to allow Snap Wexley, Leia, and almost everyone to survive the Battle of Exegol.


End file.
